spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wiki
Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) '''Plot:''' After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal ISO-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus & soon, Mysterio. [[About the game]] This wiki will future a very big fan-guide, contests for the game and more! The Ultimate Fan-Guide This guide will feature many sections and useful tools that are directed towards improving and enhancing YOUR SMU experience! I would like to thank everyone within the community for making all of this possible! Countless hours have been spent collecting the information gathered in this wiki. Various data has been pulled from fellow Gameloft forum members, and credit will be given for their valiant efforts. Please be sure to visit the official forum! ''http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forumdisplay.php?1694-Discussions'' Latest SMU News/Announcements '''Facebook announcements:''' * New rarity is on the way! Facebook post show hints of going beyond "Legendary". '''Event Schedule:''' * ''May 25th till May 31st, New Spidey: Pending disclosure from S.H.I.E.L.D. Event: Release Event (High-Score Leaderboard) (Steel Spider)'' * May 25th till May 31st, event: Clash of the Spiders * June 1st till June 7th, New Spidey: Blood Spider event: Release Event (High-Score Leaderboard) * June 8th till June 14th, New Spidey: Tarantula, event: Multi-day event Current Events/Portals Here is a link to ChiroVette's data on all portals: http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/show...lable-Portals! '''Nerves of Steel - ends 5/31 Highscore leaderboard''' ''Buffed cards - Steel Spider x10, Exoskeleton Arana x5, Epic Electro-Proof x3, Rare Iron Spider x2'' Progression Rewards - Near Miss Combos: * 1- 1 ISO-8 * 140- Vial Style and 3,000 Vials * 420- Super Score and 10 ISO-8 * 700- Premium Portal and 10 ISO-8 * 1,120- Inventory Slot and 30 ISO-8 * 1820- Event Portal and 25 ISO-8 * 3000- VIP Portal and 50 ISO-8 ''Portal features Epic Electro-Proof and Steel Spider. Includes Legendary 2211, Exoskeleton Arana, and Spider-Mech.'' '''Spidey Showdown:''' Team prizes: * 76-100%- VIP Portal * 51-75%- Premium Portal * 26-59%-Crushing Combos * 0-25%- 2,500 Vials Progression Rewards - Collect Totems: * 1- 1 ISO-8 * 50- Vial Style * 150- Inventory Slot * 300- Premium Portal * 12,000 -Event Portal * 30,000- VIP Portal ''Portal features the Epic Spider-Knight card that is used as a buff for the Totem Frenzy event. It also contains Epic Bullet-Proof, Battle-Damaged, and Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) cards.'' Permanant Portals The standard and premium portals are now affected by your tier rank. The higher the level, the more spiders you will have in each portal, as well as having an increased chance at recruiting a legendary spider-man from the premiuim portal. Currently the highest level portal is 4, which is acquired upon reaching legendary tier status. The VIP portal can be unlocked by making any purchase of iso-8, even .99¢, and it will stay available forever. This portal contains 9 legendary and 6 epic cards, which are rotated every 2 weeks. It has a much higher legendary recruitment rate than any other portal. Recommended Pages [[Tips and Video Tutorials]] [[Game Content]] [[Missions]] [[All Characters]] [[All Bosses]] [[Score Guide]] [[SMU Twitch Stream]] [[Level Mapping]] [[Technical Help]] [[Special Leaderboards]] Latest activity